Mon Precious Pet
by shinobug
Summary: OOC! Akumaru almost dies, Shino takes advantage of his friend, Kiba gets revenge... Main: Shiba, partly: Saruto. Songs so far: Pet A perfect circle, A stray child .HackSIGN OST, Room of angels Silent Hill 4 OST
1. Reality

Mon precious pet

Chapter 1: Reality

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep _

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

_Pay no mind to the rebel _

_Pay no mind to the rebel _

Kiba Inuzuka stared out of the window in his bedroom. It was raining out and he was rather depressed. Akamaru, his dog, was almost killed during the mission he had just returned from. His mother had said that Akamaru had to stay in the hospital over night. Kiba cried. He hasn't cried since he was a young child, yet here he is, 18 years old and crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry… Akamaru…" Kiba silently apologized as more tears came from his eyes. He didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear his name, "Kiba…" Shino Aburame walked up behind his fellow teammate. He placed a hand on Kiba's right shoulder. The crying boy tensed when he felt human contact. He turned around and saw Shino. Kiba immediately began rubbing the tears away. Shino grabbed Kiba's arm, "I don't care if you cry. You should let it out anyways…" Kiba has never heard any kind of sympathy from the bug boy. He smiled inwardly and allowed his colleague to pull him away from the window and into a hug. Shino managed to get Kiba to the bed. "Lie down… You should rest." Kiba shook his head, "I can't sleep… Not without Akamaru." Shino lie down on his side and sighed, "I know it's hard for you, but you have to rest. I'll stay with you if you'd like." Kiba sniffed and looked at the man on his bed. A blush crept across his face. "You're right… Akamaru would growl at me if I don't rest up. And, you don't have to stay if you don't want to…" Shino shook his head, "I'll stay." Kiba smiled and lie down beside him, "Okay, but only until I fall asleep…" Shino grinned.

Shino pulled Kiba closer to his body. He began rubbing the small of his back. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked. "Calming you." Kiba smiled at the reply and nuzzled against Shino's neck. "Thanks." After about five minutes, Kiba finally fell asleep. Shino stared at his friend. "Baka… I bet you haven't slept at all since you came back from that mission…" He secretly kissed the boy's forehead. Shino didn't leave; he had fallen asleep while holding Kiba.

_Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums _

Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Hinata Hyuuga, the boys' other teammate, walked into Kiba's room. Kiba's mother had allowed her to give her sympathy to her son. When Hinata walked into the room, she blushed madly and gasped at the site before her. "Shino and Kiba?" She walked over to them and smiled, "They're cute together…" Hinata's voice caused Kiba to stir in his sleep. "Mmm… Shino… quit teasing me!" Kiba complained in his sleep. Shino had awakened right as the dog boy spoke in his slumber. "What the hell is he dreaming about?" He turned when he heard a girly laugh. "Hinata… What are you doing here?" He asked; a bit embarrassed from getting caught showing any kind of emotion. "I came to see if Kiba was alright, but I guess he is since you're here." Shino gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" She laughed again, "Aren't you oblivious? Kiba has the biggest crush on you. You two looked so cute sleeping together. I'll leave you two alone now; tell Kiba that I came to see how he was." They bade each other goodbye and Hinata left. Shino looked back at Kiba's sleeping form, "You like me?" He questioned not really looking for an answer. Kiba moaned and Shino became even more curious as to what he could be dreaming. "Shinooo…." He moaned. Shino then noticed the rather large bulge in Kiba's pants. "What the hell are you…? You're dream about… Oh god." Shino blushed when he figured out what was going on in Kiba's dream.

Shino unzipped Kiba's pants and pulled out his erection, "Damn you are completely hard… Whatever dream me is doing to you, you must really like it…" Kiba's eyes snapped open when he felt something wet touch the head of his cock. He sat up a bit to see Shino. "Shi…no…" He moaned as Aburame dipped his tongue into the slit, and then circled his tongue around the tip. He began kissing and licking Kiba's length. Kiba let out small gasps and moans. He moaned loudly when Shino began sucking. Kiba sunk his hands into his teammate's hair, urging him to go faster. Shino had to hold the other boy's hips down when he began bucking upwards. "Ahh… Shino!" he used his thumbs to rub the base of Kiba's dick while he sucked on the top. Shino squeezed and bit his friend causing him to squirm and finally release into his mouth. Kiba fell back onto his bed. After Shino swallowed Kiba's cum, he crawled on top of the panting boy and pressed his lips against the other's mouth.

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums _

Pay no mind to the rebel  
Pay no mind to the rebel

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums

Kiba couldn't believe that this was happening. /this must be a dream…/ he thought. He felt Shino's tongue enter his mouth and he tasted his own seed in his teammate's mouth. Kiba was losing the battle to Shino's tongue. Shino pulled away to breathe, but went straight to Kiba's neck after he regained his air supply. Kiba's erection came back as Shino sucked on his neck. Aburame began pulling Inuzuka's pants off, along with the boxers. Next he removed the shirt. Shino then started to remove his own clothing, tossing them into the same corner as Kiba's. He removed his glasses as well, setting them on the table next to the bed.

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons _

I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself

Shino's erection beat Kiba's in size, but only by an inch and a half. The 19 year old smirked when he grinded his hips into Kiba's. Kiba was going crazy. He has never felt this much pleasure before. "Shinooo!" The older male slipped a hand behind the younger. He then pushed a finger into Kiba's entrance, causing him to squirm and groan. After a moment Shino pushed in a second, and then a third. When he decided that the boy was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, receiving a whine from Kiba, and positioned himself. "This will hurt." He spoke while pulling his uke onto his lap and above his cock. Kiba nodded and Shino lowered the boy, pushing himself in slowly. Kiba practically screamed in pain, but his cries were muted by the soft lips of Shino Aburame. Once fully inside of Kiba, Shino allowed him to get used to the size before he pulled out and thrust back in. They continued like this for several minutes until Shino found that bunch of nerves deep within Kiba that causes his body to shake with overwhelming pleasure, "Shino! Oh god hit there again!" Shino did as asked and continued to hit Kiba's sweet spot. The inside of Kiba began to rip and the blood became a lubricant that allowed Shino to move faster. Kiba moaned and cried out when he climaxed. His muscles clamped down onto Shino's cock after he had come. Shino thrust into the boy a few more times before spilling his seed into him. "Don't pull out just yet…" Kiba whispered when Shino fell on top of him.

_Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums _

The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming

Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums

"I love you Shino…" Kiba confessed before falling into the abyss called sleep. Shino pulled himself out of the now sleeping boy; blood and cum poured out as well. He lifted Kiba up a bit so he could retrieve the sheets from under him. Shino lie next to his friend, and perhaps lover. "I love you too, Kiba…" He kissed the boy before falling asleep as well.

_Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
the evil ones  
don't love you son,_  
_Go back to sleep _

Hinata's face was bright red. She had just witnessed Shino and Kiba having sex. No one would believe her, nor was she going to tell. She smiled and left the Inuzuka residence.


	2. Emotion

Chapter 2: Emotion

Kiba awoke the next morning. He cringed when a sharp pain emitted from his lower half. Inuzuka's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open in shock at the events that took place in his room the previous night replayed in his head. He then turned his attention to the sleeping form of Shino on his bed. Kiba heard the door open and freaked when he saw Hinata enter his room. "Oh, you're awake! Good morning, then." She walked over to him and smiled, "I bet you're sore. Ah! There is blood and cum all over you! Kiba, why don't you go take a shower?" He liked that idea. Kiba managed to walk to his bathroom. Hinata noticed the blob of clothing in the corner and went over to pick them up. "Fuck" Kiba cursed as his internal wound began to bleed again. "Shino was really big…" He spoke again, blushing.

Shino woke to the sound of running water. He yawned as he sat up. "Good morning, Shino! Kiba is in the shower." He grabbed his glasses and then looked at his female teammate, "Oh… Thanks." He replied as the girl handed him his clothing. Hinata sat down on the bed as Shino stood to dress himself. "So, how'd it go?" Shino zipped up his pants and then looked at her. "You watched, didn't you?" She smiled.

Kiba took a quick shower. He didn't want to stay in there forever, not with Hinata over. Turning off the water and stepping out, Kiba heard Hinata's voice and then Shino's. He leaned against the door, still naked and dripping with water. They were talking about last night. Kiba pulled a drawer out next to him and reached inside. Out came a paring knife. He had taken it from the kitchen a long time ago when he was suicidal. He had never used it though. Closing the drawer, Kiba gripped the blade as he continued to listen in on his teammate's conversation.

Shino sighed, "I don't know why I let myself do that. I shouldn't have stayed. He probably thinks we're going out now or something." Hinata gave him a concerned look, "Do you hate him? Do you hate the fact that you had sex with him? Was it _that_ bad?" He pulled his shirt on and then grabbed his coat, "I don't know if I hate him or not, but I do hate the fact that I allowed myself to sleep with him. And it's bad because we're teammates. I don't know how well we'll be able to work because of this. Damn. I should have just left when he fell asleep." And with that he left.

Hinata heard a noise come form the bathroom. She walked towards the door and placed her hand on it. "Kiba? Are you alright?" Sobbing was all she heard. Did he hear the conversation she and Shino had/Oh no…/ She thought as she opened the door. Hinata gasped, "Kiba!" she ran closer to him, and saw both of his wrists were sliced wide open. Hinata jumped back when he slashed her way. "Go away! Just leave me to die…" the last part was said quietly. "Kiba, no! I _won't_ let you die! Kiba please give me the knife!" She pleaded. Kiba shook his head, "If Shino doesn't want me then I am better off dead!" He yelled at her as he raised the knife and stabbed himself in the left breast. She screamed, causing Kairi, his mother, to rush up stairs.

Neji Hyuuga growled as he looked at the clock. His cousin was late. She said that she'd be home for lunch, but here it was 12:15, and no Hinata. Neji whipped out his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang for a few moments and then she answered. "Hinata, you there? Where are you!" he hissed into the phone. His questions were answered by sobs. "I'm sorry… I couldn't stop him… Oh God, there was so much blood… Why did you do it Kiba?" Hinata cried into the phone. Neji was frightened by what she said, "Hinata where are you? Hinata!" The line went blank. He called back but her phone was off. "Damn it. I have to find Shino." Neji stated to himself before leaving the house to go search for the bug boy.

He ran all over the village for about ten minutes before he saw Shino sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. And of course, the blond ninja sat next to him, inhaling his bowl of ramen. "Shino!" Neji yelled at his cousin's teammate. "What do you want?" was Shino's only reply. "You have to come with me. Hinata is freaking out. She said something about blood and Kiba doing something and she didn't understand why he did it. She was crying her eyes out on the phone and then she hung up." Naruto stopped eating and looked at the Hyuuga. "She must be at the hospital." Shino guessed as he stood from his seat. As he walked past Neji he mumbled, "Now what the fuck did that moron do!" Neji heard slight anger in his voice. The two left for the hospital, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

When the two arrived, they noticed Hinata. "Neji!" She called his name to direct his attention to her. Both boys quickly walked over. "What happened?" Neji asked. "Follow me…" She said with tears in her voice. Hinata's eyes were pink from crying and Neji noticed her body shaking.

The three came to a door which opened. Kairi stepped out. "Hinata, thank you for staying with me. I'm going to go home now. Goodbye." She left quickly. Hinata re-opened the door and the three of them walked in. "Hinata, you came back!" Kiba smiled at her, ignoring the other two. "Of course I did! I brought Neji and Shino as well." Kiba's smile faded and he looked away, "I noticed." His voice was dry. Shino spoke, "Hinata, Neji, could you please leave?" Neji gave him a questioned look and Hinata nodded, "Come on, Neji." She pushed him out of the room.

"Kiba… What did you do?" Shino asked, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in it. "Like you'd care…" He replied dryly. Shino was surprised at the boy. "Why would you think I wouldn't care if you were in the hospital because of something serious? Now what happened?" He demanded. Kiba's fist clenched and he grit his teeth; he turned to Shino and yelled at him,"I attempted suicide, alright!" He looked away again, tears threatening to fall. "Why?" Shino could not understand why Kiba would do such a thing. "Akamaru hasn't died yet; he's still got a chance." He stopped speaking when he noticed Kiba tightly closing his eyes as tears began to fall, "It's not because of Akamaru!" Shino was yet again surprised, "Then what?" Kiba's eye's snapped open and he stared at Shino like he had a bug on his face, "How could you…" He paused, "It's because of you, damn it!" Shino stood up and yelled, "What for? What the hell could I have done to cause you to want to kill yourself?" Kiba forced himself out of bed, shocking Shino. The cords that were attached to him were ripped out as he punched the boy in front of him. "You BASTARD! How could you not remember! Your conversation with Hinata this morning… I heard all of it! If you felt so GODDAMNED DISGUSTED then WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT!" A doctor and two nurses ran into the room. Shino wouldn't let the three go near Kiba. His chakra began to flow within the room, causing the others to stop. Shino grabbed Kiba. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him roughly on the lips. Kiba stopped all movement. Shino whispered into Kiba's ear after pulling away, "I don't hate you… I'm just confused about my emotions. I think I'm in love with you…" Kiba's face turned bright red and he began to cry again. Shino's chakra went back to normal as he began to sooth the dog boy.

The doctor and the two nurses replaced Kiba's wires and Shino told him that he needed his rest. Kiba fell asleep with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for that." He apologized to the doctor. Shino walked out of Kiba's hospital room and saw Neji and Hinata. "What the hell was that about? What was the screaming about?" Neji asked. "He tried to commit suicide because he heard the conversation I had with Hinata this morning." Neji was taken aback by the fact that Inuzuka actually wanted to kill himself over a conversation. "What was it about?" He asked, wanting to know more. "I had sex with him last night, and so I was talking to Hinata about it. I did say some crude things, and that probably is what did it to him." Neji was yet again stunned. "You had what with him? My GOD!" Shino glared a glare that read, 'shut up now or I'll kill you' written all over it. Hinata giggled. "You made up with him though, right?" He nodded, "Yeah, only after he jumped out of bed and hit me." Neji sighed, "That explains the doctors…" Hinata gasped, "He HIT you!" Shino nodded. "But I kissed him. That seemed to have shut him up right there."

The three left the hospital and was stopped by Kurenai. "Hinata, Shino, is Kiba alright? What happened? His mother was so troubled." Their sensei asked. Shino replied, "He's fine now. He is here because of a serious attempt at suicide. But I told him that he misunderstood what I meant so he is alright now." Kurenai gave a puzzled look, "You were the cause of this?" Shino nodded, "Apparently so. I thought it was because of Akamaru. I was wrong of course."

The next day Shino and Naruto decided to visit Kiba. Naruto stopped, "Hey Shino, Let's check on Akamaru first." Shino agreed, so the two went to the animal hospital. Akamaru was alive and well. Shino was able to take Akamaru, so he did. Naruto smiled, "Kiba will be so happy!" He laughed. Shino knew that Kiba would be much more than happy.

When Shino and Naruto walking into Kiba's room, they saw that he was asleep. Naruto groaned. "Well damn. If he is asleep then we should come back later, neh?" Shino sighed, "You can go. I'll tell him you stopped by." Naruto didn't question him. He nodded and left.

Akamaru jumped out of Shino's arms and landed on the bed. He curled up next to Kiba. Shino smiled, "You missed him didn't you? Hm?" His eyes caught the sight of a piece of notebook paper. There was a song written on it. Shino picked it up and read it:

_If you are lost in your way_

_Deep in an awesome story_

_Don't be in doubt and stray_

_Cling to your lonesome folly_

_Now you're too close to the pain_

_Let all the rain go further_

_Come back and kiss me in vain_

_Mother oh do not bother_

_Hear the chorus of pain_

_Taking you back to proper ways_

_It's so easy to find_

_If you could remind me_

_Now you are lost in your way_

_Deep in an awesome story_

_So I will find you again_

_Kiss you for lonesome folly_

At the bottom it read: To my love, Shino Aburame.


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3: Revenge

Kiba stirred in his sleep and Akamaru barked at him. "What the hell!" He hissed. Akamaru began licking his owner's face. "Akamaru!" Kiba sat up and began hugging his dog, "How did you get here?" he asked. "Naruto and I brought him here." Kiba turned his head and saw Shino, "You did? Wait, how long have you been here?" Shino laughed, "Yeah, we did. And I've been here for about three hours." Kiba's mouth hung open, "Why?" Shino reached for the poem on the table, "I wanted to see your reaction when you saw Akamaru. That and I am curious about this poem." Kiba blushed, "Yes… well… It came to me in a dream. So I wrote it down as soon as I woke up." Shino sighed, "and what is with the 'To my love, Shino Aburame'?" Kiba's face burned with embarrassment. "Do-does it ma-matter…?" Shino sighed again, "Whatever. The nurse said that you can be released tomorrow." Kiba smiled, "I bet mom is still mad at me."

Kairi sighed. She had received a call from the doctor saying that her son can come home tomorrow. A tear slid down Kairi's face as she gazed at a picture of her and husband, Zucca. She was six months pregnant with Kiba. The picture was taken a week before Zucca had to leave for a mission. He never came back from said mission. The ninjas that were with him said that Zucca was killed. Kairi wept for her loss, but knew that she still had a part of him with her, their son.

Kairi was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice an intruder. She only turned her head when she noticed a shadow. An assassin stood before her with a kunai ready, "I'll send you to see Zucca…" Kairi was stabbed in the stomach. The assassin pulled the blade upward and then left her body.

Loki Aburame was on her way to the Inuzuka's to see Kairi. She arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. No answer. "Kairi? Are you home?" Loki called, still no answer. She went around to the other side of the house and looked in through the back doors. Loki saw her friend's body lying in a large puddle of blood. She screamed.

Shino walked out of Kiba's room, he was hungry. A bunch of doctors rushed down the hall with a woman on a stretcher. "Shino!" He looked up and saw his mother, "Mother? What are you doing here?" She walked up to her son, "Why are you crying?" She only hugged her son, "Where is Kiba? I have to talk to him." Shino led her into Kiba's room. "You're back." Loki walked over to the boy, "I'm sorry Kiba…" Both boys had a confused look painted on their faces. "Your mother… I don't think she'll make it." Kiba's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?" the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Kiba… Your mother is dead." He said bluntly. Kiba was shocked, so was Shino. "She was murdered." Tsunade came up behind the doctor. "Excuse me." The doc turned and saw the Hokage. She walked over to Kiba, "Your mother was killed by an assassin. There wasn't much evidence, but we gathered enough to prove that it was indeed an assassination." Shino ran over to Kiba, grabbing a hold of him as he began to freak out. "Kiba! Calm down!" Kiba continued to scream in agony. He gave up on fighting against Shino's grip and just cried in his arms. "Kiba, you can stay with us…" Loki offered. Shino asked the boy, "Would you like that?" Kiba nodded.

Tsunade left with Loki and the doctor. Shino sat on the bed next to Kiba, comforting him. Akamaru whined, for he too was sad. "You can sleep with me until I've fixed up a room for you." A blush crept across Kiba's face. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Kiba's head rested on his knees as he gazed out of the window. Shino sighed, "It's beginning to rain. I still haven't eaten, but I'd rather stay here with you." A weak smile found its way onto Kiba's depressed face. "You can go get food if you're hungry. I'll still be here." Shino still refused, "No, my hunger will pass, so I'll stay."

Kiba finally got Shino to leave to go get food when the bug wielder cringed when his stomach roared loudly. The dog boy laughed when his friend grumbled. Once he was sure Shino had left, Kiba ripped out all of the wires connected to him. Akamaru growled at his owner for his actions, "Akamaru… I can't stay here." The door flew open as his doctor came in, "Kiba, what are you doing?" he asked, "Dr. O'Malley, I'd like my clothes. I can't stay here any longer." Dr. O'Malley shook his head, "Why are you over exerting yourself? You can leave tomorrow-" Kiba cut him off; "I don't want to wait until tomorrow! I'm going to find that bastard and avenge my mother!" He yelled with a strong anger in his voice. Akamaru whined and hid under the blankets. Dr. O'Malley finally gave in and retrieved the clothes that Kairi had brought earlier.

Kiba dressed himself in tight black pants with an equally tight black shirt. Fishnets, chains, and a very pissed look were all over Kiba. He wore his usual ninja shoes and a new accessory: fingerless gloves. Akamaru jumped off of the bed and followed his master out of the room. "Kiba, wait!" Dr. O'Malley decided to attempt to stall the boy. "What?" He growled. "Do you want to see her?" he asked. Kiba turned around to face O'Malley. "Alright…" He whispered with sadness. O'Malley led Kiba to the room his mother was in. He allowed the boy to enter and then he immediately called for the Hokage.

Kiba wandered over to his mother's corpse. A hesitant hand reached out slowly to the blanket covering her head. It stopped just before touching the fabric. Inhaling slowly, Kiba gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it down to her collar bone. His eyes glazed over as he stared at his mother's pale face. "Mama…" Kiba whispered as he touched her cold cheek. "I **will** avenge you. I **will** torture the bastard… I promise."

The door opened and Dr. O'Malley and Tsunade-sama walked in. "What do you plan to do Kiba? Dr. O'Malley informed me that you were going to track down the person who killed your mother. Is this true?" Kiba turned away from his mother and nodded, "I have to. I will leave as soon as I am out of this hospital and **_NO ONE _**will stop me." Kiba turned back to his mother. "I'm going now mother… I'll visit you again when you are lying next to dad." He leaned over and kissed her on the temple. "Goodbye." Kiba whispered before turning and leaving.

Tsunade followed after him, "Kiba, if you leave I _will_ send others after you. You can not leave without my permission!" Her words made the fuming boy halt. He turned on his heal and yelled, "I don't give a damn! My mother was murdered and I won't come back until I've gotten my revenge! As I said before **_NO ONE_** and **_NOTHING_** can stop me!" Tsunade was stunned. She just watched as the boy left. Dr. O'Malley came up behind her, "There is nothing you can do. Except kill him. He is Ignorant, just like his father was." Tsunade sighed, "He didn't even know his father…"

Akamaru began to bark at his master. 'What do you think this will accomplish?' Kiba stopped, "Akamaru, if you don't want to follow, then stay here with Shino." Akamaru growled, 'I will not leave you! But seriously, how long do you think you'll live? I doubt that you are strong enough yet. You'll kill yourself!' Kiba sighed, "I know that I could die, but I don't care." He began to walk towards the village gates again. Akamaru shook to rid himself of rain before running after Kiba again. Kiba was already partly soaked. He didn't have anything with him besides his clothing. That thought made him stop. "Fuck." Kiba mumbled before poofing himself to his home. Akamaru saw the cloud of smoke, 'crap! Where'd he go?'

Akamaru began running towards where he thought the angry boy would go; home. He was stopped by a blond haired ninja, 'Naruto! Damn it…' said ninja picked Akamaru up and dragged him into Icihraku's. "Akamaru? What are you doing out here?" the wet dog looked up and sweat dropped when he saw Shino, 'craaaap….' "Shouldn't you be with Kiba?" Naruto asked 'Maru as he began drying him off. 'Maru growled and jumped out of Naruto's arms and began running towards the Inuzuka's home. "Let's follow him." Naruto nodded. The two ninjas began to secretly follow 'Maru.

Shino and Naruto stopped in front of Kiba's house. They hid up in a tree and watched for anything to happen. "What the hell?" Shino hissed when he noticed Kiba walking out of the house. He had a backpack on. "Where do you suppose he is going?" Naruto asked, "Dumb ass, he's running away!" Shino spat back. "What? Why?" Shino sighed, "How should I know?" Naruto groaned, "Well, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" Shino blushed and smacked the other boy.

Both ninjas followed Kiba to the village gates. He attacked the guards, not killing them, but knocking them unconscious. Kiba was about to leave but was stopped when someone jumped on him. "Why are you out of the hospital?" Kiba lashed out at the person. "Leave me alone, Shino…" he glared, "I'm leaving Konoha, and I'm not going to return until avenge mother!" Naruto and Shino stared at him, "You moron! You are still weak! Do you honestly think that you can do that by yourself? You'll die!" Naruto spat at him. Kiba laughed, "That is exactly what Akamaru keeps telling me…" Shino grabbed Kiba's collar, "You'd rather die than be with me?" Kiba growled, "I didn't say that!" Shino glared, "If you go, then you'll die. And if you die, you can't be with me. I love you Kiba! Why do you want to throw your life away again?" Kiba paused. Shino had broken through to him, both Akamaru and Naruto smiled. Shino released Kiba, "You can get your revenge once you've fully recovered. Okay?" The dog boy frowned, "Fine…" Shino smiled. He tipped Kiba's chin up and kissed him. Naruto laughed, "I knew he was your boyfriend!" Kiba pushed Shino away, "Am I?" Shino shrugged, "If you want to be…" A smile took hold of Kiba's face, "Okay!" 'Maru was stunned at how quickly his master's hate melted away. 'All thanks to Shino… And Naruto… I guess…'


	4. Mutilation

Shibi sat at quietly at the dinner table, like he always did at dinner time… Loki and Shino noticed his heavy death glare directed towards their current house guest. "Stop glaring at me!" Kiba shouted at the Aburame. "If you don't like it, then go back home, mutt!" his hissed back. Loki gasped, "Shibi! His mother was just murdered! You can't expect him to sleep in that house!" Shino sighed and turned to his secret lover, "Come on, let's go…" Kiba nodded and the two left for Shino's room.

Loki turned to face her husband after the two teenagers left, "Shibi, that was really uncalled for… You know that he has no father and now no mother!" She turned back to her food, "Plus his sister has been missing for a long time… The previous Hokage pronounced her dead… And I don't think Kiba even remembers that he has a sister…" She heard Shibi sigh, "I'm sorry… I just… don't like him."

---

Shino sat on his bed with Kiba cuddled up to him, "Sorry about my father…" Kiba snorted, "Whatever…" Shino looked at the boy in his arms, "What's wrong?" Kiba only shook his head, "Don't worry about it…"

After about three hours, Kiba had slipped out of his lover's hold. He walked over to the small desk in the room and grabbed a random piece of paper and a pencil.

Shino,

I'm sorry... Forgive me… I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll ever come back. If I don't go, then I might do something stupid, but I suppose this is doing something stupid…

Love,

Kiba

P.S. Don't you dare come after me…

Kiba was satisfied with his 'goodbye' letter. He turned around to look at the sleeping form of Shino. A smile appeared on the Inuzuka boy's face before he left through the window.

---

As Kiba walked through the dark streets of Konoha, he noticed that the village gates were coming closer. After he had made his way through security, Kiba began to run. He didn't care to where, he just wanted to get away from Konoha. "I'll find you, you bastard…" he cursed under his breath.

Kiba stopped in his tracks after about 5 miles. "Damn… I don't even know who or what to look for…" He sighed, but yelped a second later when a kunai sliced his left arm. He turned around to look for any sign of life. No luck. His body tensed when a kunai was placed in front of his throat. "Well… well… If it isn't the little Inuzuka…" the voice was deep and full of mockery. Another ninja jumped down from the trees in front of Kiba. "The last one?" A feminine voice this time. Kiba growled, 'That woman's voice sounds familiar… why?' he was taken from his questioning thoughts when he remembered a certain blade on his neck.

Kiba managed to sneak his hand into his kunai pouch and stab the guy behind him. "FUCK!" the man yelled as he felt a blade being stabbed into his thigh. When the male assassin was impaled, he stepped back a bit, his kunai slicing Kiba's throat. "Shit!" Kiba hissed.

The female leaned against the tree behind her and watched as the two ninjas began to fight. Kiba turned around, ignoring his serious injury, "You're the bastard that murdered my mother, aren't you!" he screamed. The other stood, ripping the blade from his leg, "Indeed I am. Your father put up a fight at least… But your mother…" Kiba growled again and attacked the man, "Don't talk about my mother that way!"

"Hey, Omi… I think you're going to die…" The female said. Omi glared in her direction, "Shut up woman!" she only laughed. This distraction allowed Kiba to thrust a kunai into Omi's gut and then ripped upward, slicing his innards and then his heart. The girl smirked, "I told you…"

Omi's blood spilt onto Kiba's arms and hands, and then to the ground. He threw the corpse to the ground, kicking dirt on it. "Congratulations… You've killed him…" the kunoichi clapped as she walked over to Kiba. He looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall, washing the blood from his arms. "I've… avenged you… mama…" he whispered into the darkness.

A sharp pain brought Kiba back to reality. "Forget about me, did you?" Kiba mentally smacked himself for forgetting about the girl. She ripped her kunai out from his left shoulder, causing him to scream loudly in pain.

He turned, lashing out at her, only to have his throat cut once again. The sudden slash towards him caused Kiba to get sent flying backwards into a slowly forming puddle. The kunoichi walked towards the bleeding ninja and stood over him, "aisumimasen… shatei…" (Forgive me… Brother… According to the internet…) She whispered as she removed her mask and sat down on the ground next to Kiba. She pulled him into her lap and began singing.

You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,  
The wind howling at the window,  
The love you never gave,  
I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep, in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother...

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye.

So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,  
Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,  
Maybe flying high, in the clouds?  
Perhaps you're happy without me...  
So many seeds have been sown in the field,  
And who could sprout up so blessedly,  
If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,  
You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'  
Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye.

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye.

"Hana…" The girl turned her head towards Konoha. Shino walked out from the shadows, "I thought you were dead…" She shook her head and looked down at her dying brother. Shino tensed and ran over to them, "What happened!" She didn't speak, Shino yelled again, "What happened to him, damn it!" Hana swallowed, "I… I killed him…" Shino's eyes widened. "No… NO!" his fist met her face and caused her to go meet a tree.

When Hana came in contact with the tree, Shino stood, glaring at her. "Why? Why did you kill him? He's your brother!" he screamed at the girl. "I had to!" She screeched back at him, "It was my mission!" That was when Shino noticed her ninja band. "You're from sound? You left Konoha for sound?" He smirked, "Then you deserve to die…"

Before Shino could murder Hana, a body had jumped in front of her, "Kiba!" Shino was shocked, 'Thank god he's alive…' he smiled. Kiba's thumbs pressed into his sister's throat, "You…you bitch… How…. Da-dare… you…" he managed to speak. Her eyes began to swell up with tears, "I'm sorry, Kiba." Kiba shook his head and choked her harder, "LIAR! You left… Kono… and wen… to sou…" his words were broken and his throat began to bleed even more with each statement.

Hana gasped for air as she felt Kiba's nails digging into her neck. When she clamped her eyes shut, she saw her mother and father… and Omi. A smile came to her face, "Omi… I… l-love…. You…..ah-ha-" Hana fell limp and Kiba loosened his grip. Her throat was bleeding and Kiba's fingers were wet with his sister's red liquid.

Kiba screamed, causing his neck wound to rip. He began mutilating his sister's corpse, blood spraying onto him. Shino ran over to his lover, pulling him away from the dead woman. Kiba cried in Shino's arms for a few minutes before standing. "Should you really be standing? You're injured pretty badly…" Kiba hissed in pain, "I don't give a fuck…" Shino followed after the boy. He took note that Kiba's left shoulder was really wounded. "I thought I told you to not come after me, Shino…" the Aburame smirked, "You think that would stop me?" Kiba smiled, "Thanks for coming after me…" he whispered before falling to the ground. "Fucking hell!" Shino cursed.

-----

Okay... so... It's obvious that Shino takes Kiba to the hospital... and... well... Hana is dead. She left Konoha because she as in love with this Omi guy. Their mission was to kill certain people coughcough I'm not to happy about this chapter... but the next one should be better... with some slashiness...


End file.
